


過行く時の中で　無駄な物はなかった

by nao961103



Series: 5×20 and Forever [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Other, Partnership
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nao961103/pseuds/nao961103
Summary: 5×20 and Forever，以此紀念最好的五個人最好的20周年。





	過行く時の中で　無駄な物はなかった

**Author's Note:**

> 我眼中的他們，與現實中的他們也許多多少少會有出入。

從面熟的外賣店員手上接過今天的晚餐，二宮和也道了謝，拖著和平時一樣慵懶的步伐走回客廳，把晚餐往桌上一放，走進廚房去幫自己泡茶。他哼著歌，捧著茶杯在沙發前坐下，一邊準備開動一邊隨手打開了電視。

「啊。」

好巧不巧地，電視上正在重播他們的活動休止記者會。

現在播放的版本是經過電視台再一次編輯，去蕪存菁後的精華版，許多較普通的問題都被剪掉了，只留下幾個印象深刻的片段被上了字幕反覆播放。二宮一邊吃著晚餐的咖哩飯，一邊聽著大野智一個人講述他當初想要結束一切的心情，他們四個人分別站在他的兩側，許久都沒有說話。

畢竟是記者會，不免會出現有些尖銳的問題，他聽著櫻井翔先回答了上一個問題，然後自己接著回答下一個。他們在一起的時間太長了，櫻井的回答非常得體、大方，完美而毫無破綻，但是二宮站在他旁邊，仍舊從對方語氣裡那突然激動起來的抑揚頓挫中察覺到，櫻井大概是有些不高興了，小時候的暴躁彷彿未曾從那個人身上的鋒芒離開。

錯並不在那個記者，即使只是少數，這也是他們接下來需要面對的聲音。他們不會允許團員受到一絲一毫的攻擊，卻也無法阻止、忽視那些正在發生的事情。就像他和櫻井說的，在剩下的這將近兩年的時間，他們會用盡一切努力，去讓所有人都接受這件事情，也接受這樣的五個人。

廣告時間，二宮喝了一口茶，低頭用湯匙撥弄碗裡的馬鈴薯。這碗咖哩飯裡面有咖哩醬、紅蘿蔔、馬鈴薯、雞肉和最基本一定會有的白飯，是大野智推薦給他的，據說是拍攝連續劇的時候，前輩曾經帶他去過的店，而他們也剛好有在做外賣的生意。二宮叫外賣的時候，已經習慣了都叫這個口味。

當然，有些人不喜歡配白飯吃，認為咖哩醬沾麵包更好吃。有些人不喜歡紅蘿蔔，認為咖哩裡更本就不需要這樣蔬菜，有人比起雞肉更喜歡牛肉，有些人根本就不喜歡咖哩醬，更喜歡奶油醬。

可是，對他來說，如果不是咖哩醬、紅蘿蔔、馬鈴薯、雞肉和白飯的組合就不行，那樣就不是咖哩飯了。

他們必須是五個人，這是他們之間的共識。可是，他其實不知道，當初，他那樣建議大野到底是對還是錯。

羈絆畢竟也是「絆」。

「你今天真的會請我吃飯？」

「……會啦！我就那麼不值得相信？」

「你到底要幹什麼？」

二宮現在和大野坐在一間拉麵店的包廂裡，面對面坐著等待他們的餐點送上來。真沒想到拉麵店裡也會有包廂呢？二宮一邊這麼想著，一邊緊盯著大野的臉看。真是可疑，明明平常要他們家的隊長請客都要千拜託萬拜託再加慫恿誘騙他才會肯，沒想到今天竟然主動說要請他吃飯？

「不是嘛……之前大家不是有一起去吃飯嗎？可是那次ニノ要工作所以沒辦法去。」

「喔？」大野說的應該是前陣子，大家在錄完嵐にしやがれ之後一起去吃火鍋的事吧。那天他剛好還有其他工作，就沒有和大家一起去。「然後呢？」

「那天……本來我就說我要請客嘛，所以今天是補償你。」

他一直以為那一天大野只是開玩笑的，也沒放在心上，沒想到他真的請了客呀？

而且竟然還想著他沒有被請到客，所以要補償他嗎？真是太難得了，他們家的隊長到底是怎麼了？

「你幹麻呀？」二宮皺了皺眉頭。「該不會是想要說，謝謝大家在記者會上幫你說話什麼的吧。」

「嗯……嗯。」

「拜託，」他突然覺得有些好氣又好笑，真不知道該說大野是單純還是笨。「這不是理所當然的事嗎，我們當然會那樣說啊。」

「不……這世界上沒有什麼事情是理所當然的。」

他當然知道大野想要說什麼，不過，若今天他們的立場調換了，想要休息的人換成了大野之外的其他團員，其他的四個人肯定還是會有完全一模一樣的反應。為了成員挺身而出，幫忙擋下一切的惡意，不論是他們之中的誰都肯定會這麼做。

「如果今天說想要休息的人是我，你一定也會幫我說話的對吧？」

「不……我沒有ニノ那麼好的口才。」

「但你至少會說『不是ニノ的錯。』之類的，對吧？」

「……嗯。」

「沒有理所當然的事存在，可是在我們的世界裡，這就是理所當然。」就像櫻井說的一樣，這是他們的選擇，是他們在眾多的選項之中選出的唯一一個答案。「你明明比誰都清楚吧？」

「嗯……ニノ，謝謝你。」

「不過……我到是有些事想跟你說。」

「什麼事？」

大野畢竟也是想了許久，才與他們四個一起做出了現在這個決定。羈絆也是「絆」，大野的每個決定，想必也都將除了他自己之外的許多人事物考慮進去了。從一開始，他鼓起勇氣向大家傳達想要休息的想法，到現在，他們一起定下暫時休息的時間，說好要在那之前拚盡全力奔跑。

越是重視，就越會對每一個決定都小心翼翼。

「雖然我不知道你是怎麼想的，但是……當初，提出可以不要讓你退出，而是讓你去休息的想法的人是我。」他其實到現在都還不清楚，這究竟是不是一個對的決定。「雖然……大概有很多粉絲都會那樣期望，就連相葉氏那個笨蛋自己也是那樣想的。但我所說的休息，不是建立在要你回來的前提上，你懂嗎？」

「你是想要說，不管我想休息多久都可以嗎？」大野抽了抽鼻子。「即使休息到某一天，沒有人認識我們了、舞跳不動了、也沒力氣唱歌了。」

「嘛，是啊。只是到那個時候，大概就是我們想要再開始團體活動也辦不到的時候了。」

「我當然懂你要說的啊，可是……」大野沉默了一陣子，許久沒有說話。「我怎麼可能……真的都不管你們，就過我自己的啊。當初相葉ちゃん有多傷心我都還記得，他也希望我再回來，我不可能假裝都不知道嘛。」

「唉……」二宮嘆了口氣。「那個笨蛋。」

「不要這樣說他嘛。」大野軟軟地笑了起來。「嵐的大家……都太溫柔了。」

「別忘了你自己也是嵐。」

他們每個人都太過溫柔了。

才會誰都放不下誰吧。

為了拍攝5×20的PV，他們五個到了海邊。面對一望無際的大海，他們肩並著肩站著，唱出他們一起走過的二十年時光。二十年，有笑也有淚，也有許多事情早就被遺忘，根本就不記得了。唯有這四個人，這四個和他一起走過二十年的四個人，是二宮一輩子都不會忘記的。

也許，二十年來，他們到底都做過些什麼事情已經不重要了。但是，他和身邊的這四個人，一起去了很多地方、一起做了很多事情、一起笑，也一起哭。

要說哭的話，雖然也就是那特定的幾個人比較常哭啦。

拍攝暫時告了一個段落，二宮走回自己的位子上休息，發現相葉即使是在休息時間也沒閒著，從不知道哪裡找來了一顆棒球和兩副棒球手套，拉著大野就往旁邊沒什麼人的地方跑去，開始玩起拋接球了。

明明大野對棒球一竅不通的，連基本的規則也搞不清楚，卻還陪著相葉那個笨蛋玩，真是溫柔呢。雖然如果只是單純的拋接球的話，也不太需要懂什麼規則就是了，只要抓到訣竅就能上手，於大野來說應該是很容易的吧。

以前相葉似乎都是硬拉著自己要他陪他玩的，大概是因為他都不理他吧，所以就轉移目標去纏大野了，那個好說話的好好先生大野智。也好吧，也算是給了他一個清淨。

二宮拿出手機，打算開始解每日任務，而這個時候剛結束要放在Making裡的訪問的松本走了過來，坐在二宮的旁邊。

「相葉くん又纏著リーダー玩球了啊？」松本對二宮說。「等一下翔くん那邊結束就換你喔。」

「嗯。」二宮開始了他的遊戲，松本也拿出手機開始看起影片，不知道是不是又在找演唱會的素材了？說不定在他們的三十周年演唱會會用得上吧。

櫻井回來之後，換他去錄訪談，等他錄完了訪談，也差不多要開始新一輪的拍攝了。二宮一邊打著呵欠一邊走回休息區，相葉和大野也從遠處匆匆忙忙地趕了回來，兩個人的臉上都帶著運動過後的潮紅，這樣真的不會被罵嗎？二宮一邊這麼想著，一邊向正在讓髮型師整理造型的大野說話。

「リーダー，等一下一起去吃雞肉咖哩吧。」

「雞肉咖哩？」

「嗯，就是你推薦我的那家啊。」

「喔喔，那家啊，好啊，一起去吃吧。」大野笑了起來，笑聲乘著風吹，讓人聽不清楚。「大家要不要一起去？」

「要要要！」相葉是第一個附和的，他不停動來動去，似乎讓想要幫他補妝的化妝師十分困擾的樣子。「可是我想吃牛肉咖哩，那裡有賣牛肉咖哩嗎？」

「不行。」二宮嚴正地拒絕了相葉。「只可以點雞肉咖哩。」

「咦──為什麼？可是我就是想吃牛肉咖哩啊。」

「不行就是不行。」

「ニノ──」

「那……」一旁的櫻井也湊了過來。「海鮮咖哩可以嗎？」

「不行。」他是絕對不會通融的，不管是誰。

「蔬菜咖哩？」

「不行。」

「菇菇咖裡？」

「不行。」

「嗯……只有咖哩醬的咖哩呢？」

「不行！」

「為什麼啊！」

他們一邊笑鬧著，一邊走向了拍攝現場。相葉還在嚷嚷著他想吃牛肉咖哩，大野則講述起了那家店的雞肉咖哩有多美味多好吃，櫻井則持續思索著還有什麼樣的咖哩是他沒想到的。

倒數聲響起，五個人立刻調整好心情，望著面前蔚藍的大海，唱出他們共同走過的年歲。

──這一次，請你們只想著團員，就為了彼此而唱。

導演說過的話浮上了二宮的腦海。他彎起嘴角的一抹笑，望著前方的眼神堅定、不容動搖。他們又有哪一次不是為了彼此而唱呢？二十年，真的太長了，能一起做的事情太多、能一起看過的風景也太多，從此道別不再有交集的人也是太多太多了。

又能有幾個人能一起走過二十年呢？

又有誰能來否定他們的二十年呢？

他們的二十年不是假的，他們一路走過來的路也不是假的。外人要說，那就讓他們去說好了，當他們之中的誰被惡意針對的時候，其他的四個人都會不顧一切挺身而出，為了守護彼此，他們不計一切代價。

這就是他們，是他們之間的「絆」。

他一定是用盡了這輩子的所有運氣，才能和這麼好的一群人相遇吧。

他一定是用盡了這輩子的所有運氣，才能和這麼好的一群人一起走過二十年。

而且，還要繼續向前進。

──過行く時の中で 無駄な物はなかった

嵐《5×20》

羈絆也是「絆」。

能夠拋開一切枷鎖，無牽無掛的人才是最強大的，因為他們不顧一切，不會望向和自己並肩而行，甚至是被自己丟在身後的人，不管做什麼事都能放手一搏，只為了自己而前進。

但是也是最脆弱的。

咖哩醬、紅蘿蔔、馬鈴薯、雞肉、白飯，這幾樣東西，要是單獨拿來吃的話是很難吃的，沒有店家會單獨賣這幾樣東西的單品，因為一定很快就會倒店。

他等一下一定不會讓他們點雞肉咖哩以外的其他東西的。二宮默默地心想。

嵐不是這五個人就不行。

不是大野智、櫻井翔、相葉雅紀、二宮和也、松本潤這五個人，就不行。


End file.
